


Vanitas's Home

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [47]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 47 - "I can take care of myself just fine."
Relationships: Kairi & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 8





	Vanitas's Home

"We could help, you know" Kairi offers. "I mean, we... take care of each other."

"I can take care of myself just fine," Vanitas says. "I don't need you."

"Maybe you don't, but that doesn't mean we don't want you around," Kairi says and then pauses. "Ven and Aqua don't, I guess, but you guys wouldn't even have to see each other much."

"I prefer if they don't kill me again, thank you very much."

"Like I said, you can stay out of their way. But you have a place in Destiny Islands."

A home? Vanitas has always wanted one.


End file.
